One Direction Dreams come true
by NatWolfgang483
Summary: This is the story of how 5 girls who didn't know eachother started their search for fame on The X Factor and got more than they bargained for.  One Direction/OC's Summary sucks :/


**One Direction**

"Dreams come true"

**_By: Natalie Wilmot_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! It's me back from the dead XD Missed me? I hope so and to make up for it I have given you One Direction fans out there on another fic to read about the five <span>AMAZINGLY FIT <span>boys =) I had the idea after realizing that Belle Amie were rubbish so I thought "Why not swap Belle Amie for another group of girls and make them competition for One Direction?" so I came up with the group Beautiful Dead. =P it just fitted them nicely =) so here it is Enjoy!**

**PS: I know their names are really similar to the ones of One Direction but I thought it would be funny XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> London auditions

I am so nervous. Why me? Why did I have to do this? See it all started 3 days ago when my friends Mei, Skyanne (Sky for short) and Sarah where staying at mine for my 16th birthday and we decided to play truth or dare. When the bottle was pointing at me, me being Miss-not-afraid-of-anything, chose dare. My mates looked at each other then Sky grinned and said:

"You have to audition for the X Factor"

And here I am in my mum's car on the way to my big humiliation, and not only that, but it will be broadcasted all over the UK. Great, right? NOT.

"Don't worry darling, you have a great voice" said my mum.

"You're my mum, you are supposed to say that" I said looking out the window.

"No I'm not saying it because I'm your mother; I'm saying it because it's the truth "she said

"You have a great voice Haz"said Sky

"Yeah, all of Westside says you're amazing" said Mei **(A/N: Westside is actually the name of my new school)**

"Even said your great" said Sarah. was our old music teacher. We had to do a play about The wizard of Oz and i got teacher said I'm good but i don't believe her. I think she was just trying to be nice.

"Let's just hope their right" I said crossing my fingers.

Well as long as I'm in the car I'm going to tell you a bit about myself. My name is Harmony Simmons or Haz for short and I'm 16. I have waist length curly brown hair and blue-green eyes. I live in St. Albans, England and I go to Westside Secondary school. I have just finished my GCSE's and I'm on my way to Collage next fall with my friend Sky to study Art and Design. Mei and Emily are going to different universities than us. I have a little sister called Megan who's 7 and an older brother called Jamie who's 19 and is a pain in the ass. My mums name is Sonia and my dad…well…I never knew my dad, all I know is that he left when Megan was 3 months old, I was 4 and Jamie was 7.

"Well, here we are girls" said my mum after parking the car outside the place that was going to be my tomb. When I got out the car and saw the line of people that where waiting to go in, I just wanted to grab my mums keys, start the car and drive away as fast as I could.

"Oh my…" I said looking in horror at the line again.

"Come on Haz, let's get in line!" said Sarah while dragging me followed by Mei and Sky close behind. After countless minutes of waiting in line, it was finally my turn.

"What's your name?" said the woman at the table.

"Har…Har…Har…"I stuttered. Mei pinched me on the arm then I yelled out "HARMONY SIMMONS" Every one looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry" I said with a sheepish grin "My name is Harmony Simmons" I said. The woman wrote down my name then gave me a sticker with some numbers on it.

"Put it on and when your number is called out, follow the guy who said it and then just sing OK?" she said. I nodded then went to sit down. I was fiddling with my bangles from how nervous I was. I am wearing some jegins, my silver pumps with diamonds at he tip and my favorite Jack Wills purple hoodie **(A/N: Yes it is the hoodie Harry Styles has but for women not men)**. My hair was let loose with a little grey flower that was keeping my fringe back and out of my face. My mates were telling me "Don't worry" or "You'll be great"'s until…

"Will number 20876 follow me please" shouted a man.

"Well here it goes" I said gulping down a load of saliva and walking with the guy backstage. He handed me a microphone then told me to go up. I took one last look at my friends that were giving me the fumbs up then went out on stage. Everyone started clapping and whistling and shouting until I got to the big X on the floor. I looked at the judges. Louis was talking to man next to him; Simon was looking down at a piece of paper that he had on his table and Cheryl was smiling up at me.

"Hello there" she said

"Hi" I said with a smile

"What's your name?" she said

"I'm Harmony Simmons" I said.

"Love your surname. And where are you from?" said Simon. When he said _Love your surname_ everyone laughed.

"I'm from St. Albans, Heartforchire" I said. A couple of people clapped and whistled.

"And what are you going to sing for us?" said Cheryl.

"I'm going to sing Rolling in the deep by Adele" I said

"Okay well ready when you are" said Cheryl. I nodded to the man to turn on the music.

_**There's a fire starting in my heart,  
>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark,<strong>_

**_Finally, I can see you crystal clear,_**  
><strong><em>Go ahead and sell me out and a I'll lay your ship bare,<em>**  
><strong><em>See how I'll leave with every piece of you,<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't underestimate the things that I will do,<em>**

**_There's a fire starting in my heart,_**  
><strong><em>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark,<em>**

**_The scars of your love remind me of us,_**  
><strong><em>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,<em>**  
><strong><em>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,<em>**  
><strong><em>I can't help feeling,<em>**

**_We could have had it all,_**  
><strong><em>Rolling in the deep<em>**  
><strong><em>You had my heart inside of your hand,<em>**  
><strong><em>And you played it to the beat<em>**

Simon then put his hand up to signal me to stop singing. When I stopped the audience started cheering like mad.

"Wow!" said Cheryl "For such a little thing you sure have some lounges on ya" she said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"I have never heard such a voice before Harmony, you have a gift. I think you are amazing" said Louis.

"Thank you Louis" I said smiling. Now all is left is Simon.

"Don't mind me asking, how old are you?" he said

"I'm 16" I said and the crowd cheered. He looked like he was in disbelief for a moment there.

"Well for a 16 year old I think you have an incredible voice" he said. I fist-punched the air and said a low yes!

"Ok then, Louis yes or no?" he said

"A hundred percent yes!" he said

"Thank you!" I said my heart racing 100 miles per second

"Cheryl?" said Simon

"Absolutely yes!" she said. The crowd cheered again. Yes I'm in! Now only left is Simon…

"Harmony…" he said looking at me with an expressionless face. I bit on my lower lip from how nervous i was.

"You've got three yeses" he said smiling.

"YES!" I said jumping up and down on the stage. The crowd went wild. I kept saying thank you until I could not breathe anymore and ran backstage to my friends and mum. They ran towards me and engulfed me in a huge bear hug. We were all screaming and jumping like lunatics until Dermot came to us.

"Wow you look exited" he said with a chuckle. We just screamed again.

"Well congratulations to you and hope to see you again at boot camp" he said with a smile.

"Thank you!" then I and my friends went to the photo booth to take a picture. I stuck my tongue out, Skyanne did a funny grin, Mei put two fingers behind my head and did a big smile and Sarah did the Chinese eyes and stuck her tongue out too.

**Note to self**: Thank Sky when I get back for making me do the dare.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the first chapter of my story =) the names of Harmony's friends are actually my real friends in real life =) so I'm going to thank them for letting me use their names for the story. Next chapter will be the Birmingham auditions and then the Manchester and Dublin auditions.<strong>

**Reviews are really appreciated =) I love you all!**

**Peace out!**

**Natalie xxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
